


"Gold's Kitchen" part twelve

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell's Kitchen: AU - Chef Gold and Belle have lunch at The Sleepy Dwarf restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a fun chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. *Happy Reading*

After visiting Chef Gold’s house and their sticky situation in his kitchen, Belle French sits in Gold’s black cadillac, as he drives them to their late lunch at The Sleepy Dwarf restaurant. She sits quietly in her seat belt, holding her boyfriends hand and glancing at him every few minutes, replaying the moments they had at his house in her head.

Gold looks over to Belle and sees her staring at him with a smile on her face. “What’s on your mind, dearie?”

Her smile grows brighter and she slowly answers, “You are.”

"Me?" He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. "What do you think about, when you’re thinking of me?"

"I was thinking about when we were at your house. How proud you were telling me about the antiques your mothers left you and the ones you acquired on your own. You were so sweet and you spoke with so much passion."

"Really?" He blushes.

"Yes, there’s a lot more to you than I thought, Rumple. I’m just so happy I get to know the real you." She unbuckles her seat belt, scoots closer to Gold and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I hope this isn’t too distracting, while you drive."

"No, not at all, sweetheart. This is actually better." He quickly kisses her cheek. "I think there’s a seat belt in the middle for you."

"Yes, there is." She buckles it.

Chef Gold drives the rest of the way, with his arm around the woman he deeply cares for.

As they arrive at the restaurant, Gold notices the camera crew’s car and he knows they’re already inside. He pulls into a parking space, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Belle glares at him with concern, as his face begins to turn pale. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” She slowly turns his head to face her.

"This is one of the last moments we’ll really have alone today. I don’t want to go in there and treat you like a stranger."

"Oh, Rumple." She wraps her arms around him. "We may have to act a little unfamiliar, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun together."

"You’re right, Belle." He slowly pulls away from her.

"Besides, aren’t you driving me back to Hell’s Kitchen?"

"Yes, but we have to head straight there, after we leave from here."

"We’ll still have that little time together." She smiles at him.

"That’s true." He kisses her dotingly.

Belle heats up the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, stealing away his breath and briskly running her hands in his hair.

Chef Gold breaks off her arousing kiss. “There’s that fire in you.” He catches his breath.

She straighten his hair, making sure every strand is back in place. “Well, I needed to liven you up a bit. I don’t want you to feel down, because we’re not alone anymore. I’ve never been to The Sleepy Dwarf and I want to have fun with you.”

Chef Gold doesn’t reply. He opens the car door and steps out, then helps Belle out of the car from his side. He closes the door and pins her between him and the car. “One last kiss, before going in.”

"Of course, sweetie." She kisses him lovingly, then clings onto his arm. "Let’s go." They head into the restaurant, together.

Once inside, Gold takes his arm from Belle and steps away from her.

"I thought it would be dark when we came in," Belle says quietly.

"The restaurant is in the next room, it’s completely dark there." Gold spots the camera crew. "I have to talk to the guys, I’ll be right back."

"Alright." Belle stands alone and waits for Chef Gold to return.

A woman dressed in black, with night vision goggles around her neck, steps up to Belle. “Hello, I’m Mary-Margaret. I’ll be your server this afternoon.” She welcomely greets Belle.

"Hi, I’m Belle."

"It will be a pleasure serving you today, Belle. Please, take my arm and I’ll lead you inside."

"Oh, I’m not alone. I’m with that handsome man, talking to the guys with cameras." She points to Gold.

"My apologies, Belle."

"That’s alright. I’ll let him know you’re ready to seat us." Belle goes over to Chef Gold and taps him on the shoulder. "Chef?"

"What is it?" He quickly turns around.

Belle is alarmed by his tone. “Umm, they’re ready to seat us.”

"Oh, well let’s go." He walks right pass her.

Belle follows behind him, a little confused.

Mary-Margaret greets Gold, puts on her giggles and offers him her arm. He takes her arm and Belle’s hand at the same time, then the server leads them inside the dark restaurant.

As they’re being seated, Chef Gold gives Belle’s hand a little squeeze. She takes it as a sign of comfort and her confusion from before melts away.

"Can you let go of the lady’s hand, Sir?" Mary asks and Gold unhands Belle. "You stay here, Miss." She leads Gold to the table and sits him down.

"This is kind of scary," Belle giggles. "It’s a lot darker than I expected." She feels someone touch her. "Oh !" She jumps.

"It’s just me, Miss. I didn’t mean to scare you," Mary apologizes. "I’ll lead you to your seat now."

"That’s okay about scaring me. I’m still adjusting to all of this."

"I understand. It can be strange for the first time." Mary leads Belle to the table and sits her in the chair next to Gold.

The restaurant is filled with unfamiliar voices.

"Mary-Margaret, are you still here?" Belle asks.

"Yes, Miss, I am."

"How does this work?"

"I was just about to explain."

"Oh, I’m sorry."

"That’s alright, Miss. We have a mystery menu that changes every week. I’ll serve you three courses, that will put your senses to the test."

"That sounds amazing." Belle giggles.

"I promise, Miss, it is. I’ll be back soon with the first course."

"Thank you." Belle sets excitingly in her seat.

The table is quite and Belle feels around for Chef Gold. She finds his hand and she smiles in the dark.

Gold moves his hand away from her.

She’s a bit sad that he moved his hand, but she understands why. “I was just trying to see where you were. You’ve been quite.”

"I haven’t had much to say."

Belle notices the strange tone in his voice, so she tries to liven up the conversation. “I wonder what they’ll serve us. I bet I’ll figure out what it is before you, Chef.”

"I doubt that."

"What?" That wasn’t the kind of answer she was expecting.

"You won’t figure it out before me."

"And what makes you think that?" she replies a little tempered.

"I have a more superior palate and you should watch your tone with me."

Belle sets back in the chair, steaming. “I don’t have…”

"Here are your appetizers." Mary-Margaret interjects and places the plates on the table. "Your dishes are right in front of you. Please, enjoy."

"More superior palate." Belle mocks. "We’ll see about that, Chef." She feels for her silverware, takes them out of the napkin and places the napkin in her lap. She feels for the plate in front of her and goes right for the food with her hands. Belle can feel soft leaves on the plate and she instantly knows it’s a salad. She picks up a small bit of the salad and places it into her mouth.

"So, have you tasted it yet, dearie?"

"Yes."

"Well, since you think you can figure it out before me, I’ll let you have the first guess. Oh, and don’t state the oblivious, we both already know it’s a salad."

"I wasn’t going to say it was a salad, Chef," she replies in a bitter tone.

"I was just making that clear. So, go ahead, dearie. What is it?"

"It’s a tender greens salad, with candied walnuts, I think."

"How to you know they’re candied?"

"I can taste the sugar on them," she quickly answers. "Can I finish answering your first question?" she heated added.

"No reason to get snappy and I’ve told you to watch your tone with me."

Belle is getting sick of his unbelievable behavior. “I wouldn’t get fucking snappy, if you weren’t being so goddamn rude.” She instantly gasps in shock. What she just said was in front of running cameras.

The table sits quiet.

"Belle," Chef Gold says sternly, breaking the silents. "If you don’t fucking…"

"How is everything?" Mary-Margaret interrupts. "I’ll just clear these plates and come back with the next course." She leaves, without giving them time to answer her question.

The table remains quiet.

Mary returns with the next course. “Your entrées are right in front of you, enjoy.”

Belle doesn’t understand why Chef Gold is acting this way. She was looking forward to having fun with him, but this whole situation turned sour quickly.

They finish the last two courses in complete silence, then Mary-Margaret leads them back to the entry. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your meal.” She head back into the dark dinning room.

As Chef Gold talks with the camera crew, Belle storms out of the restaurant. Gold waits a minute, before chasing after her. “Belle.” He grabs her arm, turning her around and he’s met with a slap to the face. “I deserve that.”

"Good." She smacks him again and surges to the car. "Take me back." She demands.

"Sweetheart, wait."

"Don’t you fucking sweetheart me. You knew how much I wanted to have this time with you and you fucked it up." She gets into the car, slamming the door shut.

Gold steps into the drivers seat. “Belle, listen.”

"What !"

"Are you listing to me?"

"Does it matter? You’re just going to say what ever the fuck you want and I’m going to have to hear it anyways."

"Fair enough." He takes a breath. "I’m so, so fucking sorry, Belle. I had to treat you that way and I didn’t mean any of it." He speaks with deep passion and regret. "It was the only way I knew how to keep myself from touching you. After the morning we had, I would have been all over you in that restaurant. We could have both been in shit and it would have been all my fault."

"I wanted to touch too, but I didn’t have to hide it by treating you like shit. You made me feel horrible and embarrassed."

"I will never, never make you feel that way again. I genuinely care about you, Belle. I think…”

Belle’s eyes grow wide. “You think you genuinely care about me?”

"No, no, that’s not what I meant, dearie."

"Then what the hell do you mean?"

"I think…"

"You think what?" She yells in frustration.

"I think I might love you," Gold quickly confesses.

Belle’s jaw drops and she stares at him, frozen.

"Belle? Sweetheart?" He taps her on the shoulder.

She takes a deep breath.

"You don’t have to say it back. I didn’t say that just for you to say it to me too. The way I felt today, made me…"

She grabs his tie, draws him into her and kisses him passionately.

He places his hand on her breast, caressing her. Oh, how he missed the way her body feels. He kisses down her neck, sucking on her skin. He can almost taste the peach-mint jam, that he licked off of her flesh earlier. “Oh, Belle,” he murmurs.

She suddenly shoves him off of her. “I’m still pissed at you, but I can forgive you.”

"Thank you, Belle." He leans into her for another kiss.

She keeps him from touching her.

He slowly moves his hands away. “I’m sorry, dearie.” He sincerely apologizes.

"Don’t ever do that to me again.”

"I won’t, sweetheart, I promise." Gold starts the car. "We’re going to be a little late getting back, but not by much." He pulls out of The Sleepy Dwarf parking lot. "And I promise you, Belle, I’ll bring you back here someday."

"You fucking better." She smirks, then scoots to the middle seat and buckles the seat belt.

He wraps his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. “There’s going to be a lot of editing from the restaurant footage.” He quickly kisses her forehead.

"There fucking better be."

Chef Gold drives them back to Hell’s Kitchen.

Finally arriving back, they exit the car and Gold takes her hand to walk with her inside.

"Wait, sweetie." She stops them in their tracks.

It’s been awhile since she’s called him that and he missed it. “Yes, Belle.”

"I think love you too."

Gold smiles at her and brushes his hand across her cheek. “Come on, sweetheart. You need to wined down, before dinner service.” He let’s go of her hand and they enter Hell’s Kitchen, together.


End file.
